


Tumblr ficlet requests

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets that have been requested on tumblr. I will also take any requests left in the comments on this fic. Each chapter will be it's own fic and will be a different pairing.Please feel free to request a fic! I enjoy it!
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. Hamliza and little Pip

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: Philip has a bad dream (foreshadowing his duel?) and Ham and Eliza go to comfort him in the middle of the night.
> 
> Canonical character death in this chapter.

Alexander shot out of bed the moment Philip started screaming. He and Eliza raced to their son's room and both immediately sat down on the bed. Alexander pulled Philip into his arms, curling him in a tight, protective embrace. "Shhhhh, Pip it's okay, it was only a nightmare." Alexander rocked Philip as he soothed him with his words. 

Philip only sobbed harder, prompting Eliza to join the embrace in order to soothe their son. She sang softly to him, her voice soothing Alexander's own pounding heart. Their combined efforts appeared to work, successfully calming Philip down after a few more bouts of terrified sobs. Alexander and Eliza both shuffled further onto the bed, laying down on either side of their son. They moved Philip around until he was squished comfortably against them, facing Eliza so he could huddle up against her.

Alexander ran his fingers through Philip's hair, earning a happy sigh from his son. "Pip, what were you dreaming?" He asked softly, wanting to know what had his son screaming so terribly.

Philip shook his head at first, but with a little more coaxing, they managed to get him to speak. "I… Don't remember much… I… I got shot for some reason from behind… Then I was with you and mommy, but you two didn't seem close anymore… It hurt and you held me, then… Then I think I died." Philip started to cry again, softly this time.

Alexander shared a look with Eliza, both wondering what could have caused such a nightmare for their son. It had been years since Philip had screamed himself awake from a nightmare, so this must have been hard for him. "I don't want to get shot, Daddy! I'm scared." Alexander pulled his wife and son closer, giving Philip the reassurance he needed.

"It's okay, Pip. I promise you, no matter what, I will NOT allow you to get shot, not while I'm here. I will make this world safe and sound for you, so don't worry." Alexander looked at Eliza and smiled softly.

Philip looked up at them both and sniffled, once again calming down. "You promise? You also promise you and mommy will never fall apart?" He asked shakily.

Alexander and Eliza both laughed softly and settled more into the bed. "I promise, Philip. I will never allow us to fall apart, nor will I ever allow you to get shot. Ever." With that, they all fell asleep, Philip comforted by his father's words.

\---

Alexander stood next to his wife, holding her trembling hand in his own as they looked down at the grave at their feet. Alexander allowed his tears to fall as he did his best to comfort his wife. "I'm so sorry, Pip. I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise."


	2. Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for whamilton, so I had to deliver. My fiancee found the perfect prompt for them, and I couldn't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt can be found here:
> 
> https://cumbercookiebatchs.tumblr.com/post/189442120923/a-thats-my-hoodie-youre-wearing-my-hoodie-why

George looked at the time and frowned, worry starting to overpower his frustration. Alexander was supposed to come over to his house that day so that they could privately discuss some personal matters surrounding their relationship without the chance of anyone listening in on them, but he was late. Half an hour late, to be exact. Alexander was almost never late, not without a very good reason, so he felt right to be worried. 

He was just about to get up to head out in search of Alexander when the man in question burst into his office, hair barely being held up in a messy bun and his glasses askew. "Sorry sir, I got distracted!" Alex exclaimed breathlessly.

George was taken aback, both by Alexander's sudden appearance, and what the smaller man was wearing. "Alexander… That's my sweater. You are wearing my sweater, why are you wearing my sweater?" It was hard to focus on anything else, not with how CUTE Alexander looked, dwarfed by the sweater he was wearing.

George received a weird look from Alexander, the smaller man looking almost offended that he would even ask that. "Um… I was cold?" Well that did make some sense, he supposed. 

"Alright, that's a fair response. Now, Alexander, where exactly did you find my sweater?" George crossed his arms, starting to understand just why Alexander was late.

Any other man would have expected Alexander to look sheepish when he responded, but George wasn't any other man, and Alexander was the type to do as he wished, regardless of how anyone felt about it. "... In your room?" Of course that's where he found it.

George let out a loud sigh, leveling Alexander with a stern expression. "What the hell were you doing in my room, son?" He asked, tacking on the word he knew would get under Alexander's skin.

Unfortunately, Alexander didn't seem bothered this time around. Instead, he squared up to George, all 5'4" of him looking as intimidating as he could while basically swimming in a sweater that looked to be almost three times his size. George had to fight back the need to laugh at how adorable Alexander looked, since he was supposed to be annoyed with him. "Looking for a hoodie. I mean, I think it's pretty obvious, sir." Why did Alexander have to be so cute when he was sassy?

George straightened up a little more, not surprised when Alexander tried to make himself look larger in response. "So let me get this straight, son," George kept his tone firm, refusing to budge just yet. "You came into my house without telling me you were here, very likely on time for our scheduled meeting, only to sneak into my room and snoop around for a sweater?" It sounded ridiculous, but also very much something Alexander would do.

George had never met a man like Alexander. Most men would wilt under his stare, wouldn't even dare to do half of the things Alexander did, and they most certainly wouldn't continue to stand up to George. Alexander, however, wasn't most men. No, Alexander was on a whole other level compared to the average folk. The younger man just grinned up at him and nodded firmly, as if he should get an award for his efforts. "Yep! I was on time, so you can't be mad at me. I was here, and you admitted it." George groaned at how proud Alexander sounded.

George pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure how much longer he could deal with this. "That wasn't my point Alexander. Just what am I going to do with you?" George leaned against his desk, giving up on trying to be intimidating. 

George looked up when he felt a warm body pressing against his. He looked down at Alexander's grinning face and couldn't help but return the smile. "You're going to love me, and enjoy every moment of it." George rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Alexander's hips.

"Is that so, son?" George felt Alexander shiver under his touch, the first of many he would get from his boy that night.

"Yes it is, sir. Now shut up and kiss me." George didn't have to be told twice.

He pressed his lips to Alexander's and made a mental note to hide his sweaters better, if only to see what lengths his boy would go to in order to get them.


	3. Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I as LAMS with a cold suffering John and good boi Alex taking care of the man flu patient? Thank you!

"Alexander… I'm so sorry, but I'm dying." John's weak voice just barely reached Alex's ears.

"Yeah, you're dying alright. Dying of stupidity. I told to get your flu shot before going on that trip with so many kids." Alex ran his fingers through John's damp hair, voice soft despite his harsh words.

It took everything inside of Alex not to laugh at how cute John looked, pouting up at him with his big, sad puppy eyes. "Why are you being so mean to me? I'm dying Alex! Let my last moments be in peace!" Despite his words, John still leaned into his touch. 

Alex shook his head and smiled softly down at John. It was hard to be annoyed with him when he was so cute. "I know, I know. I'm just saying you could have avoided this if you had just listened to me." He grabbed a damp cloth and put it on John's forehead to cool him down.

"Well, I don't remember you getting your flu shot! You're here lecturing me, yet you're here with me when I can get you sick." Well, John's words did make sense.

Alex got up and chuckled. "You know what? You're absolutely right, John. I'm going to have to leave you to die on your own, since you seem so keen on riding yourself of me." The look of horror on John's face brought Alex so much joy.

He chuckled when John grasped his hand and weakly pulled him back into the bed. He moved with it so that John didn't have to overwork himself. "That's not what I was saying, Alex! Don't leave me, I can't take care of myself!" He whined, not caring that Alex was incapable of self-care even while healthy. 

Alex laughed softly and settled down in the bed. He pulled John close to him, holding him in a protective embrace. "So what? You're telling me that I should risk getting sick so that you can have some cuddles?" He asked. 

Alex watched John contemplate his answer, then give him the brightest grin he could manage while so disgustingly sick. "That is precisely what I was saying. It will be your own fault if you get sick, since you didn't follow your own advice!" Sometimes, hitting a sick person was justified. 

Alex huffed as John whined, nursing his sore arm where Alex hit him. "For your information, it wouldn't be my fault alone. I didn't have time to get the shot, but you did. You ruined our herd immunity, and you're the one making me stay." He huffed.

Alex rolled his eyes when John pouted more in response to his words, so he just pulled him closer. "But don't worry. I don't get sick. I'm too busy to get sick. But if I do, you're worth it." At least John was smiling again.

They laid like that for the rest of the night, Alex helping nurse John back to health. 

\---

Alex glowered at the ceiling, shivering hard under the blankets. He turned his glare to John and sniffed hard, warning him against his next words. "So, Alexander. You don't get sick, him?" 

Alex smirked at the loud yelp John let out when his fist made contact with his arm. Hitting healthy people while you were sick was justified. "I take it back. You are SO not worth it." The laugh John let out did nothing to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams gives me life, aaaahhhh


	4. Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Could I request for some college AU Hamburr where Alex needs to be dragged away from books??? Extra points if it ends up in them smooching. >3> \- Requested by gagakumadraws!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it’s not that great, but I did what I could! I’m a little sad, so please excuse how rushed it is. I wanted to get something out there, and I thought this would work! I hope you like it! <3

Aaron looked down at his phone and huffed when there was still no response from Alexander. They had agreed to meet up for dinner at the café down the street, but he was the only one to show up. He texted Alexander once more to see if he could get him to at least read it, but after five minutes of waiting, there was still nothing. Alexander must be at the library then, which was just great for him, as he now had to drag him out to eat.

Aaron headed to the library, only one mission on his mind. He slipped passed the front desk and looked around for a moment. While he couldn’t see Alexander immediately, he had a feeling he knew where he was. He walked quietly to the law section and found Alexander sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of a disaster zone of books and papers spread out everywhere. “What the hell happened here?” He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

Alexander looked up at Aaron, then back down at his work, as if to dismiss him. “I’m busy with schoolwork, that’s what happened.” Well okay then.

Aaron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend, clearly unimpressed. “Well that’s all fine and good, but do you know what time it is? We were supposed to meet up for dinner, yet here you are.” Sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

Alexander looked at the time with a slight frown. “Shit, sorry about that. Just give me like… Half an hour, maybe an hour tops and I will be done, okay?” He sounded so distracted, probably barely processing what he was saying.

Aaron shook his head and started to move some books around, ignoring Alexander’s protests. “No, I will not give you any more time. You are going to put this mess away and come with me to eat something. Did you even have lunch?” He asked, meeting Alexander’s glare with his own.

Alexander was about to say that yes, he did have lunch, but the warning look Aaron sent him made him rethink his next words. “I… May have gotten a little carried away with my studies. But I must get my Thesis done, I ne- Don’t look at me like that, Burr. I need to get this done now!” At least he was being honest now.  
“Alexander, your thesis isn’t due for another two months, you have plenty of time to get it done. You need to take a break, and you need to take care of yourself!” Aaron wasn’t going to just sit back and watch his boyfriend work himself into the ground.

Alexander flailed his hands and then slapped Aaron’s hand when he tried to take away more of his organized mess. “Don’t you touch that! I have only two months to get this done, that isn’t enough time! I need this to be perfect, Burr!” He may have been speaking too loud for a library, but he didn’t care.

Aaron pulled his hand away and glared at Alexander. “That’s it. I gave you the chance to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice.” He got up and grabbed Alexander and threw him over his shoulder.   
Alexander cried out loudly and flailed about, trying to get away. “What the hell, Burr!? Let me down, I have work to do! I can’t just leave all my stuff on the floor!” He tried hitting Aaron’s back with his fists, but it seemed to do nothing.

Aaron just ignored him and made his way for the front desk, holding Alexander firmly over his shoulder so he didn’t accidentally drop the dumbass. “Should have thought about that before you hit me, hm?” He asked.  
Alexander struggled harder, despite how useless it was. “Don’t be a dick! Let me go!” He looked at Eliza, who was sitting at the front desk, clearly hoping she would help him.

Eliza smiled at them and looked at Aaron. “Should I clean up the law section and have his things ready for your return? Get the books checked out for him so he has them for later?” She asked.  
Aaron smiled warmly at Eliza and nodded to her. “I would appreciate that, thank you.” He said and left the library, Alexander still squirming. 

He headed down the street and noticed that Alexander finally stopped fighting. Maybe he realized that it was no use? He then felt something hard on his shoulder and had to bite back a groan. No, he was just turned on and didn’t want to squirm against him anymore. Well, he could work with that. He stepped into an alley and set Alexander down and pinned him to the wall. He looked down at him and smirked slightly. “You’re impossible.” He said, then pressed his lips to Alexander’s harshly, just the way he liked it.

Alexander gripped Aaron’s arms and kissed back just as fiercely as he tried to push as much of his body against Aaron’s as he could. He moaned into the kiss, then frowned in confusion when Aaron pulled back suddenly. “Wha? Hey, I was enjoying that! Come back!” He tried to pull Aaron back down, but it was no use.  
Aaron shook his head and pushed Alexander back just enough to keep him from doing anything. “You won’t get anything more until after dinner. Once we eat, we will go get your books and work, then we will head to my place. If you agree to take a break for the night, I’ll give you more than a kiss.” He said.

Alexander stopped trying to get at Aaron when he spoke. “I… What?” He asked.

Aaron leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, loving how adorable he got when he was confused. “If you take a break tonight, I will fuck you so hard, you will scream until you can’t make another sound. But only if you take a break.” He said.

Alexander swallowed hard and looked up at Aaron. “Oh shit, guess I’m done working tonight.” He said softly and bit his lip and anticipation.

Aaron smirked at him and took Alexander to their dinner date. They had their food then got Alexander’s books. After that was done, Aaron followed through on his promise.


	5. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I still enjoyed it and I hope you do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request from gagakuma! 
> 
> HEHEE IT IS ME!!! *coughs* Could I request Jamilton with Jefferson finding out Alex is gluten sensitive and sees him shoving a baguette down his throat. 
> 
> Thanks for the request!

Thomas really loved his boyfriend, even though he was really fucking annoying. He loved everything about him, from his blinding smiles to his biting sass and everything in between. He loved him so much that he took it upon himself to start looking after Alexander's health for him, since god knows Alexander wouldn't do it for himself. 

That was why he was constantly adjusting Alexander's diet to find out why he was always complaining about his stomach hurting, and various washroom related complaints that he didn't want to think about. It took him a while, but he finally found a diet that helped Alexander. He had to cut gluten out of his diet, cutting it out of his own as well to be fair to the man. He sacrificed so much for Alexander, even going so far as to eat gluten-free mac and cheese. 

As far as Thomas was concerned, he had won that battle. Alexander barely noticed when they switched gluten free unless it came to bread. That was where Thomas struggled the most, where he almost gave up the fight. He kept trying though, since he was tired of seeing and hearing Alexander complain about his stomach issues. The man refused to take care of himself properly, so Thomas had to do something.

Thomas set up a rule to avoid anything with gluten, and for the most part, Alexander followed through. As far as he knew, Alexander did really well with the diet, until today. 

Thomas walked into the house only to see Alexander with a large white baguette sticking out of his mouth. It took everything in him not to snap and slap the hell out of the man. "Alexander, what the FUCK is in your mouth?" Thomas was trying his best to stay calm, but his best wasn't good enough. 

Alexander snapped his gaze to Thomas when he spoke and he debated on lying for a moment, but then realized that he couldn't lie about something that was so obviously sticking out of his mouth. Hell, he was practically deep throating the damned thing. "A baguette." It wasn't clear since his mouth was full, but he knew Thomas understood him.

Thomas glowered at Alexander and stomped over to him and took what was sticking out and tore it away from Alexander, holding it up high so he couldn't reach it. "The hell are you doing, eating a fucking baguette!? You know you have a sensitivity to gluten, you dumbass! You're going to be in so much pain later!"

Alexander whined and swallowed what was in his mouth and then jumped to try to get what was left of his precious baguette. "But Thomas! It tastes so good! I'll deal with the pain if I can eat a baguette!" He kept trying to get it, but Thomas was too fucking tall.

Thomas scoffed and pushed Alex onto the couch and sat on him, holding the baguette out of his reach. "I love you too much to let you be in pain all the time just to eat a fucking baguette. You wouldn't be in this situation if you just agreed to take the probiotics ans those other pills like I fucking told you to! It would lessen the pain and help you digest it!"

Alexander grunted when Thomas sat on him, then he tried to push him away but it was no use. "That shit is expensive, Thomas! I'm not going to spend my hard earned money just to take pills every day!"

Thomas glared down at Alexander, then he sighed. The man loved bread way too much, it seemed. "Let's make a deal. I will allow you to have this baguette and some more gluten if you let me buy the pills and you take them." 

Alexander raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realize that would be you spending money on me, and I would win from both parts of that deal, right?" He asked. 

Thomas snorted. "Do I look that stupid to you?" Thomas paused, then leveled Alexander with a glare. "Don't answer that." He snapped.

Alexander grinned cheekily at Thomas and decided to listen to him for once. "Fine, if I agree with you, will you give me back my baguette?" He asked. 

"A promise is a promise, Alexander. I will give you this baguette back, then we will go out and get you what you need." Thomas said. 

Alexander slumped a little then nodded. "Alright, fine. I agree." He snatched his baguette back and practically choked on it in his attempt to eat it all before Thomas changed his mind.

Thomas got off to his boyfriend and snorted. He loved the man, a lot. He would do anything for him, but he had to admit, he couldn't handle gluten free mac and cheese much longer. Alexander didn't need to know the real reason he made that deal, that could stay a secret. He loved his boyfriend, but he might love mac and cheese more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to shoot me requests here or over on my tumblr! I would love to write something for you!!!


	6. Burlams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, uh... could you do a Burr/Laurens/Hamilton thing where Alex has a bad day and needs comfort from them?
> 
> I did what I could. I have been trying to write this for two freaking months, I'm sorry it's not great!

Alexander didn’t regret many things in his life, not even the mistakes he’d made. Sure, he did things on impulse and suffered for them, but he never really regretted them. The mistakes he made helped build his character, allowing him to become the man he was today. He learned from the mistakes he made and was able to move forward with that knowledge. If he hurt anyone he held close, he always did his best to make it better. The only mistakes he ever regretted were the ones that tore apart the hard work he’d put into something. He didn’t make many mistakes like that, but he’d made a few. Every mistake of the sort could be counted on one hand, and every single one involved Thomas fucking Jefferson.

Even so, he didn’t regret them too much. Sure, the mistakes cost him his hard work, but he had other things to worry about. Every mistake he made helped him become a better person, even if he did lose some of his hard work. He would think about it for a bit, then push them away. He wouldn’t let them take over his life, especially if they involved Jefferson. He didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about him, that would give the man too much credit. More credit than he was worth, in Alexander’s opinion. Still, there was one mistake that threatened to break Alexander. He’d lost hundreds of hours of his life in the span of one day, all thanks to Jefferson.

It all started when Alexander had given in and gotten the new Animal Crossing game at John’s insistence. His boyfriend seemed to love the series, though both Alexander and Aaron thought it was a waste of time. Still, they humoured the man they loved, and both got the game. Suddenly, most of their time together was spent laying in bed and playing the game, visiting one another’s towns and sharing any spare DIY recipes. They also would time skip together and abuse the hell out of the stalk market. They would trade villagers with one another, trying to get the perfect towns. It took them quite some time, but they all managed to complete the museums and gather every possible DIY recipe in the game. Their towns were all five stars, they had every fruit, every breed of flower with all the mutations, and every villager they all loved. It was perfect, and nothing could change that, or so Alexander thought.

Alexander had come home only to see Jefferson in his living room. He seemed to be talking to Aaron about something, so he decided to join. He soon found out that Jefferson was asking Aaron about the game, so Alexander decided to join in. They spent some time explaining how it worked, and how important their towns were to them. Then Jefferson pitched his question. He asked to borrow one of their systems to try it out, even offered to let them choose where the house would go in their town. See, the downfall of the game was that there could only be one town per system, regardless of any extra files or if there was a digital or physical game. They’d found that out the hard way, but they didn’t mind too much.

So, Alexander caved and decided to be the one to offer his system and town to Jefferson to try. He wouldn’t normally do this, but he thought that maybe it would help make things at work easier. Maybe if he helped Jefferson, the man would help him get his idea pitched to their boss. He had a financial plan that would help their business grow, but Jefferson was against it. So, he thought that by being nice, Jefferson would be more willing to hear him out and help him rather than fight against him. It was wishful thinking, but Alexander was willing to do whatever it took to build George’s business, even if it meant giving up his town for a little while.

He didn’t even ask Jefferson to keep the system at the house, which was his biggest mistake. He had fully given away his switch to the man and just went about his life. He didn’t think anything of it, and whenever he asked Jefferson about the game, he got nothing but positive answers about how the man loved his town and how fun the game was. Sure, he couldn’t get the full experience of building the town from the ground up, but he still got to create his own house and decorate it the way he pleased. So, Alexander let the man keep the game for a while, expecting everything to be okay. Though when he got the switch back a week later, he quickly realized that NOTHING was okay.

The moment he turned his switch on and opened his game, he realized just how bad of a mistake he’d made. There was no save file there anymore. It took him to the new game menu where he met the Timmy and Tommy. He stared at them in horror, as if they were the ones that wronged him so. He quickly turned off the switch and turned it back on in hopes that he would find that it was just a glitch in the game, but he was met with the infuriatingly innocent faces of the two raccoons. He couldn’t believe his eyes; all his hard work was gone. He felt tears sting his eyes and he quickly wiped them, not wanting to cry over something so seemingly childish. Thomas fucking Jefferson deleted his game.

Alexander knew that it wasn’t by accident, there was literally no way that he could have done it by mistake. Even if he deleted his own part, he couldn’t delete Alexander’s file without specifically clicking on it to do so. He rubbed his eyes in frustration again and quickly put his switch away, so he didn’t accidentally take his anger out on it. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted both Aaron and John that he wanted to kill Jefferson. He didn’t say anything more, and just left it at that. He was too upset to type anything and being upset just made him more upset. He felt like a child for being so angry over this because it was just a game. But even if it were just a game, it was a game he’d spent countless hours on with the men he loved. They worked hard together to build their towns and create something amazing as a group, not just on their own. So not only did he lose the hours he’d put into it, but he lost the hard work both Aaron and John put into it as well. Sure, they could give him all the items he’d lost, but they couldn’t replace everything, and it sucked.

Alexander ended up giving in to his emotions and just curled up on the bed and screamed into the pillows. He cried a bit, but he mostly just yelled, trying to get out all the anger and frustration inside of himself before Aaron and John came home. The last thing he needed right now was to accidentally take it out on them. So, he ignored their messages for now and just yelled and screamed until he fell asleep, having spent all his energy like that.

He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he woke up it was dark outside. At first, he thought he was in the room alone, but after a moment he realized that was far from the case. He was enveloped in the warmth he’d come accustomed to, and he was tempted to just pretend to stay asleep so that he could stay in that warmth for a little longer without having to speak, but he knew Aaron already saw him open his eyes. He sighed softly and moved to sit up, but the arms around him held him still. He frowned a little and looked up at Aaron, confused.

Aaron just shook his head and smiled warmly down at Alex. “You don’t have to get up. We can stay like this and explain if you want.” He said softly.

Alexander couldn't help but smile up at Aaron. He got a little more comfortable, then he felt some shuffling from the man behind. He looked over his shoulder and bit back a laugh when he realized he was half asleep. "How about we let him sleep a little longer, then we talk about it? I really don't want to explain it more than once, and we both know I will have to be the one to explain it to him as well." He grinned at Aaron as they both tried not to laugh.

“Bold of you to assume I’m still asleep, just give me a second and you can get all dramatic with us.” John grumbled, ruffling some of Alexander’s feathers. 

“What the fuck do you mean get all dramatic!? If you knew what happened, you would be calling for his death!” Alexander hissed, clearly not pleased with John’s words.

Aaron chuckled and smoothed Alexander’s hair down, calming him almost instantly. “Now, now children. There is no need to fight. Let’s all just get along, okay?” He asked.

Alexander glared at Aaron and pinched his nipple, earning a yelp and a smack on his arm for his efforts. “Don’t be a dick, Aaron.” He grumbled.

Aaron just pouted at Alexander, rubbing his nipple instead of responding. Alexander couldn’t help but smile softly as John snickered behind him. At least he was feeling well enough to banter with them, that was a good sign. Maybe things would be fine, once he spoke to them about it. They could figure something out and there may be a fix to the situation. “Let me know when you’re ready to listen. There isn’t much to say, but you both will be pretty upset.” He said.

John rolled slightly so he was now laying mostly on Alexander, forcing him onto his back. He shrugged down at Alexander and smirked a little. “Alex, it’s Jefferson. Anything he does pisses me off, because he pisses you off. So of course I will be upset.” He said.

Aaron snorted and shook his head at John, causing Alexander to chuckle softly. “That’s a strange way to encourage our boyfriend, but alright. Still, even if it will upset us, you should just get it out there. It can’t be too bad, right?” He asked.

Alexander looked at them both and realized that they both clearly expected something much less serious than what he was about to present to them. So he gave them a moment to indulge in an anger free life, then he took a deep breath and just let it out. “Jefferson deleted my animal crossing town on the switch.” He said.

Things stayed quiet for a moment before all hell broke loose. Alexander had to hold both men down, barely able to restrain them as they were clearly out for blood. “I’M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!” John yelled, anger more visible than Aaron’s.

Aaron tried to pull away from Alexander as he glared at the door, silently seething. “I will make him pay for what he did to you. We all worked so hard on that town, you loved it!” He hissed.

Alexander yanked them back and pinned them to the bed and looked down at them both. He appreciated how angry they were for him, and he wanted nothing more than to let them go get the revenge he so clearly craved. However, he had to hold them back. Whatever they wanted to do, it wasn’t worth it for a game. “Look, guys. I appreciate how angry you are for me, I really do, but we have to be careful with this. As much as I hate to say it, it’s just a game.” He said and winced.

John glared up at Alexander and struggled against him to no avail. “Yeah, but it’s a game that we spent a lot of time on! You were nice enough to let him create a file on your game, and he goes and deletes it!” He hissed.

Aaron stopped struggling, but he didn’t wipe the anger from his expression. “He planned to do it from the start. I will bet anything on that.” He said softly.

Alexander sighed and nodded down at Aaron. He couldn’t help but think the same thing, and he was glad that Aaron felt the same way he did. “I think so too. Still, we have to think this through before acting. We can’t do something that will affect our real lives.” He said softly.

John seemed to calm down a little at Alexander’s words, judging by his lack of squirming now. He still glared up at the ceiling though. “I know, but we need to do something, we can’t just let this go unpunished. What he did wasn’t okay.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then he flopped down between them. “We will figure it out… Until then, can we just cuddle so I can be sad?” He asked.

Aaron and John both rolled onto their sides and held Alexander close, taking up the same positions they had before they got angry. They stayed like this for a while, Alexander taking comfort in their warmth and shared anger. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one pissed off over the game. It made him feel a little less childish at least. He enjoyed the moment as he tried to sort his thoughts, but he was startled out of them when Burr spoke. “You know… Why don’t I get his switch from him, take everything he loves from the town, then put it in your town on display? We can fence the items in, then delete his town so he can’t just remake the items. Sure, he can get them from someone else, but he would lose his favourite characters like he made you lose yours. Then, we can invite him to come get the items and when he sees them fenced in, we can tell him that he can have them back if he agrees to your financial plan.” It was the most Aaron had said in one go in a while, and it was music to Alexander’s ears.

Alexander and John slowly sat up and looked down at Aaron, both looking at him in awe. “I fucking love you.” Alexander whispered softly.

John nodded, agreeing to Alexander’s statement. “So fucking much. Not really sure why I didn’t think of that myself.” He said.

Aaron chuckled and just dragged them both down against him. “Probably because I’m better than you.” He teased.

John’s only response was to smack Aaron’s arm with a loud snort. 

Alexander chuckled and snuggled up to Aaron again. “I don’t care who thought of it, I’m just glad we have some form of a game plan. I can restart the game and just mooch off of you two for the seasonal things I can’t get anymore. Sure I can time skip, but I really don’t want to go through all that work again.” He said sheepishly.

John huffed in amusement, then closed his eyes. “That sounds like a good plan. Though I still want to kill him.” He muttered.

Alexander sighed and shook his head. “No, no plotting Jefferson’s demise.” He said.

Aaron was quiet again, as if he was thinking, then he piped up again. “Well, we can tell Angelica what he did, after he agrees with your plan.” He said.

Alexander looked up at Aaron as if seeing him for the first time. “... Well, that wouldn’t be us killing him, would it?” He asked.

John looked at Aaron at the same time and hummed. “You know, Aaron? Lafayette was right. You are the worst, but in the best way.” He said with a dopey grin.

Alexander laughed and looked at his boyfriends. He may have regretted the mistake he made before, but he didn’t now. With every bad experience he had, he always had two amazing ones waiting for him at home. There was no way he could regret that.


End file.
